camelia hero of the dawn: tide of dusk
by gofourarmsgo
Summary: it's been 5 years since light had died,trying to protect the planet from lana and jenova but now she's back to get her revenge. will camelia, light's sister be able to stop her? will she find romance along the way?OC/sephiroth.


_Hi there um this is my first fic so plz, for god sake PLZ go easy on me. The reason that camelia hates Lana is that she killed her mother and father and her sister which her name is light. I'll update it as soon as I can enjoy! :)_

_Non of the square enix charecters belong to me. only camelia,lana,light,yumi,star,crystal,sky,midnight and shadow are the ones I own._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: the mysterious soldier<em>

_A girl with long dark black hair with a black sleeveless shirt came out of the train. Her face was half covered by a mask. the wind was blowing through her cape welcoming her from her long journey." so, this is midgar?" her voice was deep yet soft. "So, all that's left is to join soldier, huh?" She asked herself .so she started looking for the company but she couldn't find it .after awhile she found herself lost in the slums of midgar. There, she saw a girl in a pink dress selling flowers. "Excuse me, lady but could you kindly direct me to the shinra company?"The flower seller looked up and saw the girl that was standing before her. She gasped. "Is it her…?" she whispered to herself._

_There was a long silence. "Um…lady?"The dark girl said as she tried to get the flower girl's attention. "Oh! I'm sorry. You see you remind me of a friend of mine and I…"the girl didn't let her finish, "okay then would you PLEASE direct me to the shinra company?" the girl asked her question again. "Oh, the company? Yes, I can. Just go through the market and then go down the stairs and turn left when you reach the fountain." the flower girl said. "thank you miss…um..." she paused." aerith." she answered gently. "Thank you Miss Aerith. I must go now, goodbye." the dark girl left and followed the directions just like aerith said and found herself in shinra. She went up the stairs when suddenly someone stopped her. "Hey! You can't go up there!" a third class soldier shouted. "I'm a new soldier." the girl hissed. The man didn't say another word. Then she went up the stairs and pressed the button of the elevator. it opened and she went in and pressed the 'soldier floor' button. When she got up, there was complete silence. although she was sure that it was because of her but still she kept going to the director's office. The door flew open and she went in._

_There was a meeting of the first class soldiers. Their meeting paused. "Excuse me but who might you be? Ah, yes you're that new soldier first class. Please take a seat. "The director offered. She sat, "I was just preparing the other firsts for you. So how about we start with your name? "He asked. No response."Oh I see that you're not quite the talkative type. Perhaps you'll open up after a day or two." she stayed quiet. "So let me introduce the other soldier first classes."The director said "this is angeal."He looked at a man with black hair with a huge sword, "this is genesis" he looked at a red haired man with a book in his hand, "and zack."He looked at a young soldier with black hair. "And last but not least sephiroth the best soldier first Class."He said to the mysterious girl. "So shall we continue on with the meeting?" he continued. "As we all know it's been 5 years since our best soldier died, all she wanted to do was to protect the planet._

_The real reason why I called upon all of you here is because of this." a screen showed up it was a picture of a girl with long black hair with blood red eyes. It was Lana. The girl let out a short growl. She couldn't stand seeing the one who killed her sister, light. "as you all must know this is Lana, the one who tried to destroy the planet 5 years ago but it was stopped by one of our best soldiers light, but…"he sounded mysterious. "But what?"Angeal asked. "Lana has come back much more power full then before. They say she'll bring 10 thousand demons, plus her pet dragon. So I want you all to stay on your toes. That's why I am going to give you less missions and more training as possible to be ready for her next tide. "He said. "What?" Zack asked angrily. "You heard me." the director said calmly. Zack didn't say a word but grumbled something under his mouth like 'ah man!'. "So, before we officially make you soldier you must first get injections from dc. Hojo."_

_"I will also be there just in case anything happens." Sephiroth said to her. "But sir I think I can quite take care of myself!" Camelia insisted "Sorry, but sephiroth told me that a woman should not get injections by herself all alone I believe there's nothing I can do." the director answered him. "Humph."Camelia said and sat down at her chair with her arms crossed against her chest. "Alright then you're dismissed." the director said. After that, angeal and genesis separated from camelia and sephiroth and they went to the injection room. On their way the girl said nothing. This made sephiroth a bit curious so he looked to see even a hint of curiosity in her but he got nothing. After a while they got to the door of the injection room. Sephiroth opened the door and they went in. after he closed the door. He decided to ask her name himself._

_"what is your name." there was a bit silence until it broke."Camelia." she said .sephiroth was a bit surprised to see her open up so soon." what?" he asked again. "My name is Camelia." she said as she took off her mask, and her cape. Sephiroth got mesmerized by her beautiful figure. He laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" She asked him curiously. "Usually, girls would faint just to see me up close." he said as he smirked. "Humph, well I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of girl." she told him coldly.'This girl seems hard to get; but i'll get to her eventually.' He thought to himself .then she went in to get her injections._

* * *

><p><em>sorry if this chapter was too short but don't worry the next one will be much longer.<em>

_The upcoming chapter: same dream, same fate_

_Will camelia's injections be successful? Or will it all be just a big mistake that will turn all her life upside down? Will sephiroth start to have feelings for her?_

_You'll just have to find out!_


End file.
